Pria dengan selera humor yang aneh
by Imorz
Summary: Chanyeol ingin semuanya berjalan seperti ini saja. Tebar Chanbaek: 2—Assassin


EXO Next Door sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Oh! Boy Production. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

 _warning: typo(s), slash, yakuza!au,_ lebih banyak dialog daripada narasi

Pria dengan selera humor yang aneh © Imorz

Chanyeol ingin semuanya berjalan seperti ini saja.

{ Tebar Chanbaek: 2— _Assassin_ }

* * *

Byun Baekhyun bangun di antara tumpukan mayat.

"Ah. Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Matanya melirik ke setiap tubuh tak bernyawa. Sebagian besar adalah pengusaha besar, bos kelompok bersenjata dan pejabat negara. Sisanya manusia-manusia tak bersalah yang ikut tewas.

Park Chanyeol duduk di atas meja sembari memutar-mutar pisau. Frekuensi cahaya hanya sekitar sepuluh persen. Dari remang-remang itu, Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah bengisnya berekspresi datar. Lampu disko masih berputar, menyorot spektrum warna-warni hingga mencapai permukaan wajah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu barang kesilauan pun tidak.

"Chanyeol?"

"Yap."

Baekhyun menilik ke kiri dan kanan, pada mayat-mayat tadi. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau akan dijadikan—ugh, tempat ini penuh bau rokok! Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, kita pergi ke luar saja. Begini-begini aku termasuk penentang rokok garis keras."

Baekhyun mengerjap sebelum akhirnya menegap pelan-pelan. Kakinya berdiri dengan sedikit tremor ringan. Setelan bagian atas sedikit tercoreng percik darah, punya siapa itu tidak ada yang tahu.

"Apa aku pingsan ketika kau sudah datang atau kau belum datang?"

Chanyeol menggumam. Matanya melirik ke atas berpikir, "Hmm, sepertinya ketika kau sudah pingsan."

"Berarti mereka sudah sempat merabaku sebelum kau datang."

"Masukan data itu ke dalam laporanku. Anggap aku membuat kesalahan."

"Ayah akan sangat murka, Chanyeol."

"Aku siap kehilangan jari kelingkingku."

Chanyeol melompat dari meja, sempat menginjak salah satu tangan mereka yang terbunuh. Ia meringis jijik. Baekhyun menatapnya datar.

"Kau yang membunuhnya, kau pula yang merasa jijik."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Mereka ini sudah menjijikan dari awal. Mati pun justru tambah menjijikan." Matanya melirik pakaian Baekhyun yang kotor. Ia pun melepas jasnya, "Pakai ini. Kau jadi terlihat rendahan dengan kemeja kotor begitu."

Baekhyun menggeram kesal diam-diam.

Pintu belakang kelab di tendang kasar oleh kaki Chanyeol. Aroma busuk comberan menguar kala mereka menapak ke luar. Baekhyun buru-buru mencubit hidung.

Ia terus mengekori langkah pria besar di depannya itu. Mengitari setiap petak jalan tikus, belok ketika mendapati tikungan, kemudian sampai di sebuah gudang bengkel tua. Dindingnya penuh corat-coret berandal menggunakan pilok. Pintu besinya sudah tua dimakan karat. Semak belukar tinggi menghiasi sisi-sisi bangunan seakan mencoba merangkak naik.

Chanyeol membuka pintu gudang, ada sebuah kendaraan besar di simpan di dalam sana. Saklar ditekan, lampu bercahaya kuning berpendar.

"Hah, udara di sini lebih baik," ujar Chanyeol mendekati kendaraan miliknya.

Baekhyun mengerjap sebentar, "Aku kira kau kemari membawa mobil."

Pundak Chanyeol bergidik, "Sedang bosan memutar kemudi. Adrenalinku bertambah jika bertemu angin malam dan mengacak setir. Oh, ya. Ada sensasi tersendiri juga melihatmu dari kaca spion."

Langkah Baekhyun ikut mendekat. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol yang duduk di atas jok kendaraan. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Baik, baik."

Tangan terangkat mengalungi pinggang Baekhyun, membuat tubuh itu mendekat dan Baekhyun reflek menaruh tangannya di pundak Chanyeol. Dagu mendongak dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kau akan dijadikan salah satu dari barang lelang mereka. Paman, maksudku Ayahmu, sudah mengetahui hal ini sebulan yang lalu. Ia sudah memintaku mengawasi gerak-gerik komunitas lelang ilegal ini. Pertanyaannya, pertama, kenapa kau dijadikan target mereka? Kedua, kenapa kau bisa datang? Ketiga, kenapa kau bisa pingsan? Wow, banyak sekali kenapanya."

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol, "Jangan bertele-tele!" Membuat Chanyeol meringis kecil.

"Byun Baekhyun, atau Ryuuji Baekhyun adalah putra semata wayang dari organisasi yakuza Ryuuji-gumi. Kau terlahir dengan jemari lentik, wajah cantik, badan molek, bokong montok, err ... ya, yang terakhir itu aku hanya menambahkan. Perlu alasan apalagi untuk menjadikanmu budak seks mereka? Mereka menargetkan analmu, sayangku."

Baekhyun merinding mendengarnya. Membayangkan dirinya digagahi sekumpulan om-om gemuk dan perut melar. Hiii, Baekhyun bisa saja sudah tewas lebih dulu karena tergencet tubuh mereka.

"Tapi isi kepalamu itu kosong, Baekhyun. Kau berkenalan dengan salah seorang anak dari pengusaha yang datang ke lelang hari ini. Dengan iming-iming persahabatan sejati, tunggu, sepertinya aku mau muntah menjelaskan bagian yang ini. Dengan iming-iming begitu, kau bersedia pergi ke kelab murahan di sisi kota tanpa tahu dirimu akan dijadikan santapan sampah-sampah masyarakat."

Mimik Baekhyun berubah murung. Boleh saja 'kan Baekhyun berharap memiliki seorang sahabat? Sayang sekali kepercayaan Baekhyun diruntuhkan begitu saja.

"Oh, Baekhyun. Jangan bersedih, jangan. Air matamu terlalu mewah untuk orang seperti dia, sayang. Ingat, ada aku yang selalu ada untukmu. Tapi maaf, aku datang terlambat tadi. Kau pingsan setelah diberi minuman bercampur obat, tubuhmu di bawa ke atas podium untuk memulai pelelangan dengan _grand prize_ -nya adalah dirimu. Beberapa orang sudah menyerahkan harga tinggi. Dan aku datang seperti pahlawan kesiangan dengan hanya bermodalkan pisau dapur." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun lembut, "Sebenarnya aku sempat tersesat sebelum ke sini."

Laki-laki ini sangat menyebalkan, pikir Baekhyun.

"Lihat." Chanyeol memperlihatkan kemejanya yang bolong di area pinggul. "Aku sempat tertembak. Untung aku menaruh novel kesukaanku di sini. Hah, sekarang novelku sudah rusak."

"Tapi kenapa kau membunuh semuanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya dan kembali mengalung pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"Paman memberi misi: Hanya selamatkan anakku, yang lain singkirkan. Sesederhana itu. Aku sangat patuh dengan perintahnya, loh."

Baekhyun terkekeh geli, "Chanyeol, kau ini, terkadang bengis tapi juga terkadang lucu."

"Pacarable sekali, bukan?"

Wajah Baekhyun mengurut masam, "Pacarable dalam mimpimu!"

Bibir Chanyeol mengucur tawa, ia melepas galungan tangan dan menutupi matanya sendiri.

"Ya ampun, tuturmu itu selalu saja membuatku sakit hati." Chanyeol pun menyalakan mesin kendaraan, "Ayo kita pulang."

Ia menyerahkan satu helm untuk Baekhyun yang duduk di belakang. Lelaki itu memeluk Chanyeol erat sebagai pegangan, sudah berfirasat buruk jika perjalanan kali ini tidak semulus menggunakan mobil.

"Siap?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Roda berputar pelan. Auman knalpot mendesis kasar. Perlahan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun keluar dari gudang hingga ban menyentuh aspal jalan besar. Angin menampar lebih kencang. Jas Baekhyun (atau sebenarnya milik Chanyeol) berkibar ke belakang menuruti perintah angin malam.

Lampu-lampu jalan hanya terlihat sekilas. Seperti kilat yang menyambar. Memberikan siluet kekuningan pada kaca helm tanpa mampu Baekhyun amati lekat-lekat. Diam-diam ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, masa bodoh dengan Chanyeol yang tertawa. Mereka melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Baekhyun tak ingin mati konyol seperti terpental ke belakang.

Hunian Ryuuji atau markas pusat Ryuuji-gumi terletak di area pegunungan. Alasan memilih tempat tinggal di tempat terpencil selain ingin mengasingkan diri, adalah semata-mata ingin menghirup udara segar dan bebas dari kakofoni kota. Orang-orang memang menganggap kelompok Ryuuji-gumi sedikit aneh sebagai suatu organisasi gelap.

Lepas dari gedung-gedung tinggi penghalang cahaya, Baekhyun akhirnya mampu memandangi ribuan gemintang bernyanyi di langit malam. Baekhyun lupa sekarang ini sudah pertengahan bulan atau apa. Pasalnya bulan di atas sana tengah bersinar terang dengan bentuk torsi sempurna. Cukup beruntung mendapati bulan purnama setelah mengalami kejadian memilukan.

Dari rimbunnya pepohonan, rumah besar Baekhyun terlihat. Aura kemegahannya begitu terpancar. Tiga orang bersetelan jas hitam-hitam berjaga di sekitar jalan masuk. Chanyeol membuka kaca helmnya sebentar untuk memastikan diri.

Dua orang membukakan pagar besi. Chanyeol membawa kendaraannya masuk ke dalam tempat tinggal keluarga Ryuuji dan berhenti di dalam garasi. Ia membuka helm dan mengatur rambutnya sebentar.

"Tidak peduli berapa kali aku datang dari depan, rumahmu ini selalu membuatku menganga, Baekhyun. Garasinya saja tiga kali lebih besar daripada kamar nenekku."

"Kau membandingkan garasi kediaman Ryuuji dengan kamar nenekmu, bagus."

Baekhyun meletakkan helm pada salah satu tangkai spion. Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah diekori Chanyeol dari belakang. Pria itu berjalan dengan tangan bersedekap dan bibir bersiul. Baekhyun menoleh padanya, "Jangan bersiul!" Chanyeol reflek mengatup bibir.

Langkah kaki berhenti di depan kamar Baekhyun. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Tugasmu selesai di sini. Selamat mala—"

Baekhyun berhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol tersenyum aneh.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?"

" _Tip_ untukku mana?"

"Ayahku akan memberikanmu _tip_ -nya."

"Hah?! Aku tidak mungkin meminta _tip_ ciuman dari Paman! Dia spesialis _tip_ uang!"

Baekhyun mendesah kasar. _Tip_ khusus, benar sekali. Kenapa Baekhyun bisa lupa.

Ia pun berjinjit dan menggapai bibir Chanyeol. Terpejam ketika mencoba melumatnya pelan. Membasahi bibir tebal itu dengan ciuman lembut ala-ala Byun (Ryuuji) Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lain lagi. Ia semakin membungkuk. Pergulatan bibir kian detik justru dimenangkan olehnya. Membuka, mengatup. Menghisap, menjilat. Saling dorong lidah. Saling tukar saliva. Decak erotis dan lenguh Baekhyun membuat pikirannya memutih. Lidah semakin mengeksplor lebih jauh, kesukaannya adalah menggelitik langit-langit dan Baekhyun akan berteriak tertahan.

Ciuman itu semakin panas. Tidak ada yang ingin memisahkan diri, tidak ingin waktu berjalan cepat. Baekhyun sendiri sudah mengalungkan tangannya pada pundak Chanyeol. Lupa kapan punggungnya bersandar pada pintu dan tubuhnya berhimpit dengan tubuh Chanyeol tanpa menyisakan celah.

(Pada beberapa waktu, Baekhyun merasakan bokongnya diremas kuat.)

Mereka tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang lewat. Mereka hanya peduli dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Tidak ada kata-kata terucap, yang terdengar hanya alunan hisap bibir dan lenguh-lenguh sensual. Milik siapa itu? Kita semua tahu.

"Ehem."

Chanyeol buru-buru melepas ciumannya.

"Paman!"

Baekhyun berekspresi tidak suka. Sang Ayah mengerti, "Ayah tahu kau tidak suka diganggu jika sudah berci— _anu_ dengan Chanyeol. Tapi ingat, ini sudah malam. Chanyeol juga sudah harus pulang." Pria paruh baya itu menatap Chanyeol, " _Tip_ dariku sudah ku transfer. _Tip_ dari Baekhyun sudah selesai belum?"

Chanyeol terkekeh canggung, "S-sudah, Paman. He. He. He."

Sementara itu Baekhyun memegangi tangan lawannya kuat. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang cemberut, lalu ke bagian bawah di mana tonjolan pada selangkangannya membesar. Sang Ayah pun terbelalak lalu menepuk kening.

"Chanyeol. Menginap. Malam ini. Di kamarku."

Baekhyun kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya, "Titik," lalu menutup pintu rapat.

Chanyeol dan bos besar Ryuuji-gumi saling memandang.

"Nak Chanyeol. Apa kau tidak apa-apa selalu seperti ini?" Pria itu menatap khawatir Chanyeol. " ... Kau mencintai anakku, 'kan?"

Bibir Chanyeol menyungging senyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Paman. Biarkan semuanya berjalan seperti ini."

Ryuuji menghela napas. "Hah, aku tidak pernah mengerti pikiran anak muda zaman sekarang."

"Paman sudah terlalu tua untuk mengerti kami," celetuk Chanyeol. Ia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. "Nah, ada urusan yang harus anak-anak muda ini selesaikan. Aku permisi ya, Paman."

Pintu tertutup rapat. Menyisakan pria kepala lima termenung di luar. Ada suara deguman dari dalam. Entah itu Baekhyun menyerang Chanyeol atau Chanyeol menyerang Baekhyun.

"Bos."

Ia menoleh kepada anak buahnya yang tiba-tiba menghampiri.

"Persiapan sudah selesai. Kita siap pergi ke Seoul."

Pria itu membetulkan jasnya, "Hei, aku ingin bertanya. Apa usia lima puluh enam sudah terlalu tua untuk mengerti kegiatan anak muda zaman sekarang?"

Anak buahnya memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti, "Bos?"

"Lupakan saja."

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar Baekhyun, kegiatan _smackdown_ sedang berlangsung sengit.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: tebar chanbaek 2 kelar! terima kasih sudah berkunjung! jangan lupa berikan apresiasinya, ya!

(ada yang pengen ikutan tebar chanbaek juga? nanti saya kasih prompt-nya hihi /promosi/)


End file.
